New Beginnings
by WatermelonExplosion
Summary: Clove Anderson expected her new school to be just like the last five. She just wanted to blend in and not be noticed. Well, let's just say that is not the way the world wanted her story to be written. AU Marvel/Glimmer, Katniss/Peeta, Cato/Clove.
1. A New School, Again

I stare out the window of my mom's white SUV, on my way to hell, more commonly known as high school. I had been the new student before, sure, at least four times. But it never got better. I had a bad feeling about this place.

New schools were always the same; the kids were jerks; the teachers were mean old hags; the cafeteria food would taste better if they got it from a dumpster behind a trailer park; all of it sucks. I'm still pressing the idea of boarding school on my mom, but it's not working. It's so much easier for my little sisters, Izzy and Eliza. They're twins, which automatically makes them amazing to the other fourth graders. Not to mention they're total socialites.

We pull up to the massive brick building, and I exhale loudly enough for my mom to hear.

"Honey, just give it a chance. A new school may be just what you need. A clean slate! You can make new friends, learn new things, maybe join a club or two even." She gives me a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. I can tell that she hates moving us around so much, but she can't help her stupid government job. All she could do is act like this is an 'amazing opportunity' for us. Whatever.

"Yeah mom, see you later," I tell her, sending a quick smile before jumping out and slamming the car door. I walk slowly to the door, savoring freedom.

* * *

In the office, I'm greeted by an overly peppy secretary. A blonde, too. Great way to start off the first crappy day.

"Good morning!" she exclaims in a high pitched voice. "Welcome to Thomas Johnson High!" Must she end every sentence in an exclamation point? I already hate her. "I'm Ms. Murray, and I'm the secretary! Are you a new student?" I sigh, not bothering to hide it.

"Yeah, I'm Clove Anderson." I reply, probably sounding bored.

"Alright Miss. Anderson, let me see here…" her voice trails off as she begins rummaging through her organized filing cabinet. "Aha!" Finally. She was taking forever. "Alright, can you fill out these and take them home for you parents to sign?" she asks ever so brightly.

"Sure." I walk across the room to a sitting area. Once I'm finished filling out forms, I return to the desk and collect my schedule from her. As soon as the papers leave her hand, she is on the phone.

"Mr. Hampshire, could you send Glimmer Ellis to the office please?" she asks whoever is on the other end. "Thank you!" Glimmer? What kind of name is that? I feel for her. I'm stuck with Clove, which isn't much betterr. Less than 3 minutes later another peppy blonde walks into the room. All sympathy is lost, and I can tell this girl lives up to her name. Kill me now.

"You called for me Ms. Murray?" the girl asks in a voice just as irritating as the secretary's. Glimmer's dressed in a cheerleading uniform. No doubt she's got more friends than necessary.

"I did indeed." Ms. Murray smiles brightly at Glimmer. They're total BFFs. "This is Clove Anderson, a new student here, and I want _you_ to show her around our school. Would you be so kind as to do so, _dear_?" she asks sweetly.

Glimmer puts on a sweet face as well. "But of course Ms. Murray, I would be _honored_ to show Clove around." Yep. BFFs. They smile at each other (sickening) and Glimmer turns to look at me. "Come on Clove, I'll give you the grand tour!" she exclaims. I decide that this day couldn't get any worse. Luckily, I was wrong.


	2. A Challenge Worth Accepting

Glimmer is talking a mile a second, so fast that I have only understood one full sentence this entire "tour". That was "!" Otherwise, no more than two words a sentence.

I decide to sneak away and explore. It takes less than two minutes to ditch my "tour guide", and I can still hear her chattering away from down the hall. When I'm far enough away, I take a minute to look around. The walls, floor, and ceiling all are white, no personality. Shiny grey lockers cover the walls on either side of me. At the end of the hall are a huge set of double doors that I decide to go investigate.

When I get to the doors I throw them open, and a blast of cool air blows my hair away from my face. In front of me is an enormous gymnasium. Basketball hoops, fold-out volleyball nets, indoor batting cages, and much more sporty stuff is everywhere (in an un-messy way). I see another rather inviting pair of double doors and I walk straight over. When I open them, my breath catches in my throat. Before me is a fully equipped combat room. Spears, swords, bows, knives, axes, and all other types of weapons as far as the eye can see. When I get over myself, I grab a set of throwing knives and make my way to the target zone.

In one of the towns we've lived in, Mom went through a stage where she was afraid one of us was going to get kidnapped, so she sent us to a self-defense camp. Izzy was amazing with guns, making a near-perfect shot on every target, Eliza couldn't be beat with karate, and I mastered throwing knives.

I carefully I aim and throw each knife, bulls eyes all around. Too easy. I see a big red button on the wall near me, and I can't help but push it. The targets start moving in a circle all around the range. I am allowed to stand in the center by an opening door, and a clock above me glows with a one minute countdown.

_Swoosh! _The first knife flies out of my hand and finds the target with its blade. The same thing happens with every other knife in the set. A self-satisfied smirk creeps onto my face.

"Not bad," a voice says from behind me. "But I've seen better." I whirl around to see a tall, well-built, brown haired guy standing in the range's viewing box, watching my session.

"What, you think you can do better?" I challenge, motioning the all of the perfect hits.

"Not at knife throwing, but I could kick your butt at spear throwing. It's my specialty."

"You want to test that theory?"

"Oh yeah." As much as I love completion, I suck at spear throwing. I tried at self-defense camp, and I ended up breaking the spear. It was sad. But, who knows? Maybe this guy is bluffing.


	3. Showing Off

While we put our spears together (making it a learning experience!), I try to make conversation with my challenger.

"So, what's your name?" I ask lamely. Nice going Clove.

"Marvel. And yours?" He barely glances up from the spear he's putting together.

"Clove." Really? _Marvel_? Do all the kids at this school have freakish names? I finish putting my spear together, mine much shorter than his. This kid has to be at least at eight inches taller than me. Brown hair, dark eyes, and not to mention he could be a nose model. Seriously. This child's nose is poster-worthy. Whoa. Back to the present Clove. "Are you ready?"

"You know it. The spear targets are right over there." He tells me, motioning to a twenty eight foot long target range.

"You can go first." I'm stalling, but he doesn't have to know that.

"Alright." He takes his position in front of the range and lines up for his throw. I close my eyes. I don't take defeat well. The spear makes a triumphant thud as it lodges itself in the target. I open my eyes, to see an off throw. Huh. Wonder why.

Marvel turns back to me. "Your turn." I can see the irritation in his eyes from the messed up throw.

"Kay." Standing at the range, I close my eyes yet again. _It's okay Clove, just throwing one giant knife. No biggy. Just a super huge knife. Easy. _Mustering all my strength, I chuck the spear in the general direction of the target. To my (and Marvel's, judging by the look on his face) surprise, it's a perfect hit, just like all of my knives. Huh. That's an interesting twist.

I turn back to Marvel, who's mouth is hanging wide open. Maybe I should just…leave. Yeah, I think I will. As I walk past the taller boy, I coolly shut his mouth.

"Careful, you could catch flies that way." I say with a smirk. With that, I leave the room, gliding gracefully out of the gym and down the hall, The smirk never leaving my smug face. Best first day ever.


	4. Better Than Usual, I Guess

About an hour after the hilarious incident with Marvel, I'm cruising down the hall when the bell rings. Within seconds, the hallway is flooded with the bodies of teenagers desperately trying to get to their next class without being late. They push, shove, and throw others to the ground to get where they're going. Suddenly I feel someone grab my arm and lead me through the people and into an empty hallway.

As soon as I'm released, I spin around to see the face of my rescuer/kidnapper. A medium height blond guy with crystal blue eyes is standing there, most likely waiting for my reaction. I'm unsure of whether to slap him or thank him. _Don't be scary Clove. You need to make friends. I refuse to let you be the lonely loser again._

"Thanks." I say, giving him a small smile.

"No problem. I'm Peeta. I'm guessing you're the new kid that Glimmer lost." Glimmer thinks she lost me? Wow. I haven't seen her at all since this morning. That's new.

"I guess." I say with a shrug. "I'm Clove."

"Well then _Clove, _I'll see you around." He tosses me a quick smile and disappears around the corner, leaving me alone in the dark deserted hallway.

I wander for a few more hours before Glimmer finds me.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Did you get lost?" she exclaims. She seems out of breath, like she's been running.

"Yeah, sure." I don't feel like coming up with some story to satisfy her.

"Well then, I'm sure you've seen the majority of the school, and the final bell is about to ring, so how about we just head back to office, hm?" She guide me back to the office, chattering the entire way.

When we get there, the secretary starts quizzing me on what I'd seen during my "tour".

"Did you see the Theatre Room? Simply splendid! The Board of Education spent a small fortune on our school's arts programs! And don't even get me started on our history programs, amazing!" I just nod and 'uh-huh' until she finally stops. "Well then, your classes start tomorrow, so you should go home and get a good night's sleep!"

As I'm leaving, the secretary yells after me, "Goodbye, dear!" Sigh. Thank God it's over. Miraculously, that day hadn't sucked as much as I thought. Yay.


	5. I Like Surprises

Once at home, my sisters ambush me, bouncing around and asking questions about my new school.

"Did you make any new friends? Was the food gross? Did you get lost? Were there any cute boys? Did you meet any? Did you get asked out? Were the teachers nice? Tell us!" I answer all of the questions with no and run up the stairs, locking myself in the unpacked room. This was normal. Izzy and Eliza want to know every freaking little detail about new schools.

I avoid my family until dinner, eat fast and race back up the stairs. The landlord comes to check on us (He has a weird name too, Haymitch Abernathy I think) but leaves after like five minutes.

"Hello there, I just came to see how you were settling in." He reeks of alcohol and looks unshaven and a little dirty. His politeness seems forced and he generally looks like an idiot. What? I'm blunt. Mom wants him out, and bad.

"Oh, we're doing fine, we're just about to start dinner." Her politeness is flawless but she's hinting at him.

"Oh really? What are you having? I haven't eaten yet tonight. Mind if I join you?" At this, my mother pales. She hasn't prepared enough for him and she hates having adult guests over. They make her feel the need to be formal, and if there's one thing my mother is not _at all, _it's formal. Fancy dresses, heels, jewelry, it's all way beyond her. Dressing up to her is a nice pair of jeans and her clean Converse, plus an unstained tee. She takes casual to an entirely new level.

"I would love for you to stay, but I'm afraid we're only going to speed-eat. We have to get down to the middle elementary school for a meeting with the principal. New students and their parents have to meet with the principal to discuss things. Perhaps another night next week." Haymitch totally falls for my mother's lie. Of course, she would deny ever lying in the first place. After he leaves I race to my room before my sisters can interrogate me again.

My mom comes to check on me at seven. "How was the first day sweetie?" she asks innocently. I hate her when she talks like that, it makes her seem inblamable.

"Fine." I tell her coldly. She sighs, then perks suddenly.

"I have some good news honey." This sounds interesting. "I talked to my boss, and I managed to make him agree, sooooooooo… we aren't going to move again until you graduate!" This is news. Surprising news. In fact, I never in a million years would've guessed that this would happen.

"So… I can make friends without losing them in 6 months and run track and graduate in the same school I've been going to for years and unpack even?" My voice keeps rising with the excitement bubbling up inside me. Mom nods, smiling widely. "OMIGOD!" Talk about a spaz attack. I throw my arms around my mother's neck and start blubbering. "Omigod Mom, thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Once she leaves I actually start unpacking all of my things. Usually I just left them in the boxes, waiting until we moved again so it would be less trouble. But now… my photos could finally see the light.


	6. New School, Revamped Clove

The next day, as soon as I wake up, I am overcome with excitement. I get to stay! This hasn't ever happened before, so it has to be special.

I curl my naturally straight dark brown hair, and line my brown eyes, making them look mysterious and beautiful. Next, I turn to clothes. I usually just wear a sweatshirt and skinny jeans with my neon orange converses, but today I wear skinny jeans with a white scoop neck blouse, covered in gorgeous flowers. I slip brown leather sandals onto my feet and slip some bangles onto my wrists. When I get downstairs, my mom is wrapped in the chaos that is my sisters. Izzy is screaming about her hair being messed up and Eliza is crying for who knows what reason.

"Clove, can you just drive yourself to school? Just use the Mustang, okay?" I nod and grab the keys to my family's second car.

Being sixteen, I do have a driver's license. I don't usually drive because my mom is afraid I will kill my sisters. She has no faith in me. But, sometime, when my mother cannot, I do drive myself to school. The Mustang is amazing. It is the coolest looking car ever. I grab my glamour sunglasses out of my bag (the ones I use so I look amazing when I drive the Mustang) and throw it to the passenger seat, climbing in the 1978 car.

I immediately put the hood down. As I pull into the student parking lot, I see all eyes on me. I bask in the attention. I park, grab my bag, and glamour walk to the door. As I step inside, I can still feel all of the students' eyes on me. The new girl with street cred on her second day. I love it.

"Good morning Clove!" The secretary exclaims as soon as I walk into the office. "I believe that I didn't properly introduce myself yesterday. My name is Effie Longoria Trinket-Murray. You may call me Mrs. Murray." Wow. Even the secretary has a weird name. Scary. "Here is your schedule. Glimmer is in nearly all of your classes, so she will be you escort today. Great. Another day with the queen of the cheerleaders.

Glimmer bursts into the room smiling. I can't help but wonder why she's in such a great mood.

"Guess what Mrs. Murray!" she exclaims. Mrs. Murray doesn't get a chance to guess before Glimmer tells her the answer. "Marvel asked me out this morning!" This brings earsplitting squeals out of both blondes. Dear God, I think I'm about to go deaf. Wait. Marvel? The spear thrower? He's into Glimmer? That's just sad. I almost had respect for that guy.

Once the squeals stop, I am noticed again. "Hey Clove! Are you ready to meet the teachers?" Glimmer asks, still smiling the idiot she is.

"Uh, yeah." Glimmer grabs my schedule and my arm, yanking me out of the room and into the crowded hall. Glancing at the page, she pulls me to a classroom door.

"This is chemistry, your first period class. I have it too, so you can sit with me today." We step into the classroom, and Glimmer becomes a different person, strutting across the room with me trailing behind her like a puppy. She sits at a table and motions for me to sit beside her. Marvel enters moments after we do, and when she sees him, Glimmers waves lightly, barely moving her fingers. Marvel starts to wave back, but when he sees me, he turns away and walks back to his seat. The teacher finally comes in as soon as the bell rings.

"Good morning class." The creepy looking teacher bellows. "Ah, I see we have a new student today! What is your name, young lady?"

"Uh, Clove." I tell him. This guy scares me.

"Well Clove, welcome to our school. I am Mr. Flickerman. I do hope you like it here as of yet." With that, he turns to the board and begins writing the warm-up.

"Hey, why did Marvel freak out when he saw you?" Glimmer questions.

"I met him yesterday." I tell her with a shrug.

"Really? Where? I didn't see him at all yesterday, he skipped class."

"I saw him in the combat room at like nine. He was practicing for whatever people in the combat room practice for." Glimmer seemed confused. "In the gym? The room with all the weapons?" I press. Finally, realization dawns on her face.

"Oooohhhhhhh, THAT combat room. I get it. Sorry, I'm not usually in that room. I'm not much of a combat person." She turns back to the teacher. Two minutes later, she turns back to me. "What were you doing in the combat room?"

"I was just wandering around."

"Kay then." This seems to satisfy her, so I turn back to the board and finish the warm-up. Maybe this school isn't so bad after all.


	7. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Okay, so I just realized that I never put a disclaimer on this story, So I'll just do that right now.

I do not own the Hunger Games. I wish I did, but you know. Suzanne Collins does, and she is like, the most amazing author every for that. Almost all of the characters used in the story (not just as of yet, also in the future) belong to her. I also do not own Butter, Glory Days, or any other places like that (other than the WindoSill, that is mine). So please don't sue me! I have no money! D:


	8. Pep Is For Cheerleaders

At lunch, Glimmer again gave me the _honor _of sitting with her and her posse at their table.

"Clove, this is Annie, Cecelia, Madge, Nicole, and Marina. Girls, this is Clove, the new girl I told you about." The girls all smile and say hi to me. I just nod back to them. They all have the cheerleader aura to them, which sickens me.

As soon as they are absorbed in their own mindless chatter, I devour my lunch. New schools make me hungry. And this sandwich tastes SO GOOD.

Annie turns to me when all of the other girls leave to seduce some jocks. Gag.

"I'm Annie Cresta. We should hang out sometime. We could go to the beach with Finnick! Oh yeah, I forgot you're new. Finnick Odair. He's my boyfriend." She smiles brightly at me. Huh. She seems… almost… normal. Peppy, but normal. I like this redhead.

Glimmer guides me through the fading after lunch hallway traffic and into our English classroom. Luckily, this is my last class with her. As soon as we sit, she turns to me and tarts to blabber.

"This is the last class you have with me today, but I'll see you later for the pep rally. Just meet me at your locker." What? Pep rally? This is the first I've heard of a pep rally.

"What pep rally?" I ask stupidly. She sighs.

"One a month, the school has a pep rally to keep up the school spirit. I'm a cheerleader, so you'll have to sit by yourself, but I got you a seat in the front row, so after I'm done on the field, I'll sit with you. Kay?" I nod. I've been to pep rallies before, and they suck. All they are is a football game. Whatever, I'll live. Mr. Templesmith comes in and diverts Glimmers attention from me. Oh well. I'll figure out how to live without a guide.

After class, Glimmer leaves me to find the gym on my own. This isn't hard, since I was there yesterday. I grab my gym clothes from my locker and flow with the rest of the student body. I change fast and wait for the gym teacher's instruction.

"Alright! I want 5 laps! You have 5 minutes, so start running!" The teacher is a tall, well-built woman with brown hair and ice blue eyes that pierce right through you. She scares me already. Her name is Ms. Belpois. Cool, French. I took that 2 schools ago.

I finish fast than most of the students, and I'm hardly out of breath, but the other students hardly make it 3 laps. I run track when I can, so I guess that's why. I see a tall, muscular blonde guy looking at me, then turn to say something to his friends. One of them is Marvel who looks utterly terrified when he sees me looking at him. I must've really freaked him out yesterday. That is too hilarious.

After gym (we played volleyball, thank god, I rock at that game), I have art, my favorite class in all of the schools I've ever been to. The teacher, Ms. Undersee, is really nice to me, giving me a seat off by myself so I don't have to sit with some moron. This alone overjoys me. I spend the entire period drawing anything I want. My art skills aren't bad. Ms. Undersee gives it to me straight, telling me what she likes and doesn't like about my work.

After art, I go straight to my locker, where Glimmer is waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for like, ever." This girl has no patience, I saw her come up to my locker less than a minute ago.

"Sorry." Not.

"Whatever, let's go before we're late." She grabs my arm and yanks me down the hall and out the door, leading me to the football field's well overdone entrance. "Here, you go to your seat, 152. I have to go get ready, but I'll join you after the cheerleader's performance. See ya!" She runs off to join the other cheerleaders, the girls with whom we sat at lunch. Annie sees me and waves, and I wave back before going to find my seat in the stands.

I'm in the very first row, with easy view of the entire field. _Not bad, Glimmer. Very nice. _This seat is awe-worthy. I can hear all of the coaches talking, and I can easily hear the plans for every play.

Soon the marching band stomps out onto the field, instruments blaring. _Never mind, Glimmer. Hearing everything is a total downfall. _I feel like my ears are about to bust. They're killing me. They should put up a sound barrier before someone's eardrums burst.

Next, the cheerleaders cartwheel onto the football field and begin their routine. Glimmer is always on the top of the pyramids and being thrown into the air. She is obviously the captain. When it's over, they all scurry away. Minutes later, Glimmer comes and plops down next to me.

"Did you like it? We practiced that routine for months!" Wow. She really is peppy. I hate it. I still tell her that I love it and pretend to care. I have a feeling that if I do something to make her not like me, she'll make my life hell. Even though that's what high school is about, I'm not too fond of the idea.

"Ooohhhh! Here comes the football team!" Glimmer squeals. "Marvel is on the football team you know!" Huh. He seems to be popping up everywhere today. It's getting annoying.

The football team makes an obnoxious entrance, screaming and yelling while they burst through the 'Go Wildcats!' banner. It irritates me, the way all football players are insanely obnoxious and uncontrollable. They are the modern day barbarians.

The game is average, our team dominating viciously, shoving the other team to the ground and being violent. Like I said, barbarians.

**Sorry to end so abruptly, but the rest will be in the next chapter. Be patient! This one is really long! Be happy! I'll update _really _soon. Promise.**


	9. Questioning Nightmares

After the game, Glimmer takes me to the field to introduce me to the football team. They're still on the field, celebrating their win. Among them I see the blonde guy from the gym and his friends, including Marvel.

"Hey guys!" Glimmer squeals. They look amused. I feel the same. "This is Clove, she just started here yesterday! Clove, this is Marvel, Gale, Tyler, Josh, and Cato." She only motions to a few guys. The blonde guy from gym is Cato. Interesting… Soon we bid the guys farewell and hurry back to the school building for dismissal. Talking to them almost made us late.

"Omigod Clove, Cato was totally staring at you!" Glimmer squeals, poking me. "Have you met him too? He's always in the combat room." I sigh. All of this girl's squealing is giving me a headache, and headaches make me grumpy.

"No, he wasn't there when I was." She sighs too, clearly irritated that we haven't met before.

"You two would be SSOOOO ADORABLE! You should totally go out!" Please. She is being melodramatic. She knows nothing about me, and now she's trying to play matchmaker. Why do I feel like this is just how she is? Before I leave, I stop by the office to pick up a track try out permission slip. When I get into my car, I feel an amazing amount of pure relief wash over me. Being around Glimmer all day seems to have that effect on me.

At home, everything goes by normally. I deflect my sister's question as much as I can, and answers a few truthfully even. Mom seems happier than usual, and I can tell she feels better knowing that we get to stay, at least for a while. It makes her happier. She is almost never happy. My dad's death, almost 16 years ago, sucked away her ability to be very happy. She recovered, but never have I seen her as happy as tonight.

As soon as I fall asleep, the foul burning sensation of smoke fills my nose. When I open my eyes, I'm surrounded by flames and red is everywhere. I run down an unfamiliar hallway. Suddenly I realize that I'm not in our house anymore. I'm in an apartment building, and it feels like I know this place. I race down the halls, a labyrinth of red walls and flames everywhere. Suddenly, I hear the cries of an infant. I turn into a room, which looks like a nursery. Cute. I see a crib. When I approach it, the wails double in intensity. My heart stops in its tracks. From pictures, I've seen myself as a baby. I try not to look at pictures of myself from my childhood, because of the painful memories of my deceased father they bring back. But, from the few pictures I have seen, I am looking at my infant self.

Another cry brings me out of my trance. But, this one is not from me. I turn, and across the room is another crib. If this is my room, then why are there two cribs? Suddenly the walls are crumbling around me. A man races into the room, trying to grab both children. He does, and I follow him out of the room and down the hall. Suddenly, a woman appears and takes me from him, running down another hallway. He continues towards what I assume is an exit, when suddenly, the ceiling gives away and I can't see him anymore. I blink, and jolt up in bed, soaked in sweat.

"Just a nightmare" I tell myself, not so convincingly. The only thing I can think about all my third day of school is the second child from my dream. If I was a baby, then my sisters wouldn't have been born. _It's just a dream Clove, JUST A DREAM! Stop worrying! _I want to listen to the voice in my head, but I can't. A nagging feeling is telling me not to let it go. Sadly, I'm not one to overlook what I tell myself.


	10. Looking For The Truth and A New Style

**As you will see, in this chapter I turned Panem into Panemburg. Aren't I amazingly creative? I know, no one can beat my imagination. Anyway, now I will speak to you before the beginning of the chapters! You know, since usually I say nothing. Now that I am finished, enjoy the new chapter!**

My first weekend in the new town is spent outside of the new town. Since there is no mall in the great city of Panemburg, Glimmer and co. go to the neighboring city, Rustboro. This week, since I am new, I get to join them on their weekly shopping trip. Lucky me.

"Okay Clove, your look is nice and all, but I think you could use some, I don't know, redefinition! You just seem like you could be so much more if you looked better! Not that you look bad, but, you know what I mean, right?" Glimmer is trying to say that she hates my look without hurting my feelings. I don't get why she bothers, being she's a jerk to everyone else.

As soon as we got here, Glimmer and the others began to circle me, like vultures circling their prey, looking at my outfit with six pairs of eyes and six different fashion senses. I already knew that this was going to be a disaster.

"No, I like her style, she could just use a few tips!" Madge trills. Glimmer gave her a look that showed a clear message. Open opinions are not welcome here. This look makes Madge cower back into Annie, who tries to quietly comfort her before Glimmer gets too furious and targets the smaller girl with her rage. Drama much?

"Hey I know!" Cecilia suddenly cries out. "We should take her to The Windosill! She would look amazing in some of the outfits from their new spring line!" This outburst snaps Glimmer out of her anger, and she quickly agrees, marching off in what I assume is the direction towards The Windosill. Most of the other girls hurry after her, but Nicole stays back with me.

"Hey, I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I'm Nicole Parker. Nice to meet you." She holds out her hand for me, and I cautiously shake it. This girl seems familiar, but I know I've never seen her before in my life. "Nice meeting you!" she says before running off to catch up with Annie. I stare after her.

"How do I know her?" I ask out loud to no one. _You should look into it._ I've been hearing a voice in my head ever since that nightmare from Tuesday night, but until now I've been brushing it off. But I have to know about that second baby. It feels like a huge weight on me, not knowing. Until I find out, it will stay that way. I'm sure.

At home, I immediately approach my mother.

"Mom, we need to talk." The urgency in my voice alarms her, and she turns her attention toward me completely. Perfect, this is exactly what I need.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to sound weird, but I had a dream. An extremely strange dream. About a fire." When she hears this, Mom visually tenses. I don't know how, but I just hit a nerve. "There was a fire, and it was in an apartment building." Again this causes her to tense, but try to fix it before I see. "And I was there, but I was a baby." This relaxes her a little. Again I wonder why. "But, I wasn't the only baby there." The tension I can see in her now is way worse than the other times. I just hit a HUGE nerve. I'm getting warmer. "And I thought, 'If I'm a baby, Izzy and Eliza aren't born yet.' So who do you think the other baby was?" Her tension is insane. It would take at least ten massages to loosen this tension.

"I'm sure it was no one sweetie, after all, it was just a dream." She tries to smile, but can't. It's so obvious that this isn't what she really thinks.

"Are you sure Mom? It seemed like more of a memory than a dream." This hits her hard. She's gripping the countertop so hard that her knuckles are white. _She's hiding the truth from you, Clove. Press her. You'll get the truth eventually. _


	11. The Truth Revealed

**Hey peoples of hopefully Earth! Here is the not so long awaited chapter 10! (Or 11 technically) I am on a roll, just saying. I update like every day! I love this feeling! I hope you love the story so far (or at least like it, I don't want to be pushy) so keep reading! A dramatic twist is coming! Woot! (Just like you, Lily!)**

Listening to the voice, I press my mother further. Knowing her, she will break under the pressure.

"Mom, I know that you aren't telling me everything. Spill!" I say, my voice rising with every word.

"Clove, I have no idea what you're talking about. What's wrong with you? Where are you getting these ludicrous ideas, honey?"

"Mom, really? You're being SOOOOO obvious. Just tell me! You'll have to sooner or later!" She stays silent, a grim look on her face. "Mom! Tell me what you're hiding right now!" Me yelling at her with such intensity breaks her controlled state and releases everything.

"Alright! I didn't think you could handle it! I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't be able to handle this kind of news! But since you are so eager to know, I'll just tell you right now! Alright?" She can't seem to find an emotion to rest on. Anger, sadness, remorse, and grief all flash over her face. I nod hard in response.

"Your father died in a fire. When you were a baby, the apartment building we lived in caught fire and burned down. He died trying to save you and your twin sister. You were the only one that got out. Your sister was lost as well as him. I didn't tell you because you didn't remember, and I didn't want to cause unnecessary grief for you. I'm sorry, Clove." I am too numb to reply. A sister? I had a sister? And a twin sister too? How could she hide this from me all these years? The other baby that I saw in my dream, who the voice in my head told me not to forget, she was my twin sister who died in a fire when I was very young. Too young to understand. Too young to know what I had lost. This can't be happening.

Out of nowhere I spin around and run out the door, snatching a set of car keys as I rush off, my mom yelling from somewhere behind me. I glance at the keys for long enough to identify them. The SUV. I leap in and burn rubber, flying down the street WAY above the speed limit. I don't stop until I can't recognize where I am anymore. When I get there, I allow myself to break down, sobbing hopelessly. When I touch my eyes, my fingers come back black from smudged mascara. _Now you know the truth, Clove. So what are you going to do about it? _This message from the voice brings me out of the dark, dank hole that this devastation has left me in. What can I do about it? She's dead, and I can't help that. The next thing I hear from the voice hits me like a lightning bolt.

_Or is she._

I leap back into my car and use my phone's GPS to guide me home. My mother is sitting in an old chair next to a window facing the driveway, obviously waiting for me. She races out to hug me the second I get out of the car.

"I'm so sorry that I hid it from you! I was just so devastated, having lost my husband and daughter all at once. I didn't want you to have to feel that way. But I still should have told you sooner. I'm so sorry." I accept the apology and look my mother in the eye. She can never say no to me when I do.

"Mom, what was her name?" is the first question out of my mouth. She seems startled that I ask about my twin, but answers anyway.

"Nicolette. Her name was Nicolette Clove Anderson. Just as your name is Clove Nicolette Anderson." Of course. Just like my younger sisters are Isabella Eliza Anderson and Eliza Isabella Anderson. Ritual. I smile at Mom and hurry up the stairs to my room. I need time to think.

At school on Monday, Glimmer corners me after second period.

"Hey, a bunch of us are going to dinner Friday night, you have to come with us!" she squeals. Oh God.

"Sure Glimmer, that sounds great." I give her my most winning smile in hopes of getting her away from me. After a week this girl, I've come to the conclusion that this girl is downright crazy.

"Great! We're going to a semi-formal restaurant, so dress nice!" With a tiny wave, she rushes down the hall to catch up with Marvel. They're officially "dating" now, since they went on a date last Friday (it was all Glimmer could talk about at the mall) and have been hanging around each other all day. Uck.

The week flies by as fast as last week had. On Thursday I gain the nerve to Google Nicolette Clove Anderson. An article about an apartment building fire appears at the top. A man was killed in an attempt to save his two daughters, Clove and Nicolette Anderson. It doesn't say anything about Nicolette's death. The girls' mother, Sandra Anderson, was so devastated that she moved herself and her first daughter, Clove, out of state. No one knows what happened to her second daughter, Nicolette. She was adopted by another family two months later.

What? Why would she just be left? Wait a second. Nicolette is alive! Omigod! Did Mom lie to me? _Now you know the truth. What now?_ That's a good question. What am I going to do now?


	12. Glimmer, You Are Not A Matchmaker!

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. This has nothing to do with Nicolette, only Clove high school life, not its drama. Sorry to disappoint, but I'll get back to Nicolette soon! Don't freak out! (You know who you are!) This chapter has drama of its own! By the way, Butter is a real high-class restaurant in New York City. The description of the restaurant is my description of the real-life Butter decor. I do not own it. Anyway, enjoy the update!**

Before I know it, it's Friday night, and I'm getting ready to go to dinner with Glimmer and co. at this fancy restaurant I've heard so little about. I wear a simple black dress that just reaches my knees, very loose. Minimal jewelry, just the little silver heart on a silver chain that I wear every day and diamond studs. A cute little opal ring on my left pointer finger. To top it off, simple black kitten heels. I don't like to dress formally, unlike my sisters, who jump at the chance to wear a dress.

Glimmer picks me up in her red Punch Buggy Convertible wearing a baby pink dress that is a foot shorter than mine, and much tighter. (Not slutty tight, just tight. Remember, Clove's dress is really loose.) She has on a little silver chain with no charm, and a little bronze charm bracelet. Strappy silver heels decorate her feet. She looks… nice.

I hop in and she immediately starts talking about how nice I look and how much she loves this restaurant "Omg Clove we are gonna have so much fun tonight!"

When we pull up to the restaurant, I don't see any of the girl's cars in the parking lot.

"Are we early?" I ask her, confused. She looks around.

"I guess. Let's just go in and get a table." She hops out of the car and strides into the big building. The sign above the door reads _Butter_. Whoa. I forgot that we live in New York now. The last place we lived was suburban Connecticut. New York takes some getting used to. Especially when you're about to eat in _Butter_, only the fanciest restaurant in the entire country.

As we step inside, I stop in the doorway, paralyzed by the décor. The walls, floor, and ceiling all are wood. So are the mod chairs and tables. In the walls are little glassed in shelves with different colored glasses upside-down inside. Très chic. Glimmer says something to the hostess and she leads us down the narrow hallway to an empty four-person table.

"Do you really think this is enough room for everyone?" I ask her?

"What? Oh. No, only four of us are coming." Oh.

"Which ones?"

"You, me, Marvel, and Cato!" My first though is instantly to slap her, but of course I don't do that. So I am left with an "Oh no you didn't" moment.

Glimmer must notice my face, because she gives me her brightest smile before sitting down and motioning for me to do the same. I sit across from her without thinking. Once she knows that I am under control, the cheerleader launches into a full-blown gossip haul, telling me everything she knows about everyone she knows. I don't bother pretending to care. I'm too annoyed at her. A double date? I never would've guessed she'd go this far for her matchmaking thing.

We've been here for about five minutes before Marvel and Cato arrive. I can hear Cato yelling from down the hall.

"What the hell are we doing here Marvel; you said we were going to Glory Days!" Apparently Cato was tricked into coming as well.

"Well, we relocated. Glory Days is too laid back, we decided on something a _little_ bit higher class." Marvel counters quickly. As soon as he sees us he yanks Cato down the hall to our seat. When the football star sees Glimmer and I, he tries to calm himself down so he doesn't look bad. A football captain has to keep his reputation I guess. A little too late, but I don't say anything about the episode.

"Hey guys!" Glimmer exclaims. "Strange running into you here, huh?" She and Marvel exchange a look, and I instantly hate them both. They planned this. They planned this _very_ carefully. I hiss under my breath. Not to be hateful, but I seriously hate them both. No wonder they're dating. They're perfect for each other. Marvel looks at me for a moment, and I give him my best death glare. He flinches, obviously still afraid of me. He has no reason to; I didn't hurt him or anything. Yet. I might after this set up that he and Glimmer planned.

"Yeah, weird. Are these seats taken?" he asks coolly, taking the seat next to Glimmer. Cato has no choice but to sit next to me. Awkward much?

"So what are you guys doing here?" Glimmer asks them, sliding closer to Marvel with every word.

"Yeah Marvel," Cato says in his deep voice. "What are we doing here?" I can't tell if it's attractive or creepy. Hearing this tone in Cato's voice makes marvel visibly nervous. He pales and pulls a little on his collar. Glimmer leans toward him and whispers something that calms him down. Then she leans toward Cato.

"We thought it would be_ so _fun to go on a double date, but no one is dating anyone. So we just told you each something different about where we were going, since we knew you would've said no." She smiles innocently to cover up the fact that she tricked us.

"Aren't Annie and Finnick dating?" I ask her, trying hard not to reach across the table and snap her pretty little neck. She tenses, realizing the truth to what I just said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about them. Well, too late now!" Another smile full of blindingly white teeth. (Disgust) I glower at the pair across the table from me. I've been on dates before, with stuck up snobs and cute-ish nerds that I felt sorry for. But this date? Being forced to go on a double date with two football players and a cheerleader? So far the worst date I've ever been on.


	13. Butter Melted

**Here is the next chapter in New Beginnings! Enjoy it much, my manatees! By the way, look out for my new story, Perfection Defined. It's from Glimmer's POV! I'm excited about it!**

Two hours later, my side hurts so badly and I'm leaning into Cato because I can't possibly sit up by myself. If I tried, I would definitely fall onto the brightly polished Butter floor. Cato doesn't care most likely because he is in a similar state, as are Marvel and Glimmer across the table from us. This date isn't going nearly as badly as I had anticipated. In fact, I'm enjoying myself.

Our waiter keeps walking past us, not wanting to interrupt but not looking very patient either. I notice him and wave him over. He seems relieved. There is no need for an introduction since we already got our drinks. The young man takes our order and hurries away, glad to be finished with us, I'm sure. I'm glad that he's not hovering over us anymore. That guy made me feel self-conscious.

"So," Glimmer says suddenly, leaning toward me. "Is this still the worst date you've ever been on?" she asks, a smirk playing on the corners of her mouth. Marvel begins to smirk too, catching on quickly. How did she do that? I didn't say that this is the worst date I've ever been on out loud! I guess I was making an obvious facial expression. Whatever.

"I don't know…" I draw the sentence out, and Glimmer's smirk falters. I play up a smirk of my own on my face. The girl looks slightly startled. Finally she looks like she hit an idea, and the smirk returns instantly.

"Oh Marvel, I'm going to go find the waiter, he should've brought our food ages ago! Would you come with me?" The boy seems confused at her exclamation. Suddenly he lets out a yelp that can only mean that Glimmer kicked him.He finally catches on and slides out of thebooth behind her, and they both disappear down the hallway. No one hears the choice language I use to describe their stupid, petty, unnecessary, irritating plan under my breath.

After a few minutes, I can't stand the awkward silence between Cato and me, so I decide to break it.

"Does it bother you that you were tricked into coming on an unplanned double date with someone you've never spoken to?" He contemplates this for a few seconds before answering.

"I guess. But, I have to say that I've had a rather good time. I don't regret coming." He turns to me and smiles. I can't help but to return it with a smile of my own. _Got a soft spot for blondes, huh Clove? _What? Of course not! What's wrong with you, voice? _I have a name you know. _ Since when? You never told me that. _You never asked, but I'm getting tired of you calling me Voice. Voice isn't a name. _Alright then, what is your name? _I'd rather not tell you. _After this absurd mini-conversation, I turn back to Cato.

"But do you have a problem with being tricked about?"

"Sure. But this sadly isn't the first time Marvel's done something like this. I'm starting to get used to it. I was just in a pretty bad mood today, so I got really mad at him. They haven't done it in a while," He shrugs. "But I've gotten used to it. This isn't much different from all of the other times. What about you?" My eyes widen. I'm not used to being brought to center of things. I've always had stage fright, and when I was in first grade, everyone at my school had to be in a play. I ended up puking on Ethan Green. He never spoke to me again, but it was okay since I moved a month later, to school number three. Track is the only time I can be the center of attention without feeling ill. In fact, I bask in attention when it comes to track. I've always had great stamina, speed and strength. Running just comes easily to me. Suddenly I realize that I've been deep in thought for about a minute without saying anything, and Cato is staring at me like I have three arms. Omigod! How embarrassing!

"Sorry! I lost my train of thought for a second." Train of thought? What am I, eighty? "I've never been dragged onto a double date before, but I've been on dates before, and this one was the worst ever until I started enjoying myself. If fact, this may be the best date I've ever been on!" He smiles again, happy to hear that. His smile reveals two rows of pearly white teeth that nearly blind me. _Yeah Clove, you don't find anything to be special about huge, blonde, burly, strong blondes. You keep thinking that. _Whatever. What do you know? Nothing. You know nothing about me. Don't act like you do. You know nothing about me and you never will. Because you are just a voice that knows nothing at all about me and soon, you will go away and I will never carry the burden of hearing you ever again. So don't you dare act like you know what I like and dislike. Don't. You. Dare. _Psh. _Excuse me? Did you just dismiss everything I just said? You know what? It doesn't matter. I don't have to waste my time worrying about an imaginary voice in my head.

"What's taking them so long? The waiter should be at the waiter's station, right?" I ask Cato, putting an innocent and confused look on my face. He looks around, considering what I've said.

"Yeah, you're right." He stands up and motions for me to do the same. "Let's go look for them." We walk down the hall and around the corner, and not 3 minutes have gone by before we find them laughing, heads bent together, no doubt talking about how they left us alone. "Hey." They both look up with a start when they hear Cato's deep voice.

"Oh hey Cato!" Glimmer exclaims, as usual. "What's up with you guys?" Innocent, that's how she wants to look. But I know the truth. Okay, I'm way over exaggerating about this. But she is trying to sneak around the fact that she is trying to play matchmaker with us. I don't like to be played with. I am not a puppet, and I don't take well to puppeteers.

"Come on Glim, our food will be here soon!" I exclaim, obviously mimicking her. She grunt, frustrated, but Cato is trying to old in his laughter. I smile. Yeah, this is the most fun date I've ever been on.


	14. A Freshman Named Rue

**Ello ma dearies! Pleasant Hallow's eve, eh? Yeah, I'm talking like a scary old Halloween gypsy lady. Yay! Note: in this chapter, I do own Dylana! I also own Nicole and Nicolette. This story is about to become extremely eventful, so be prepared! Maybe not in this chapter, but VERY soon! So look out! (This is for you D+N! So stop pressuring me!) Enjoy it!**

I leap out of the car and race into the school. Nerves shake through my body all day, leaving my jumpy and irritable. I can't help it. Today are the track try outs, and I couldn't be more nervous. Running is a specialty of mine, So I'm hoping I'll make it. I joined track once in school three, and I was the star runner, but it was futile, I moved a week before the championship. I heard that of team had no confidence, and practically quit.

But now I have a chance to show off my skills and not quit until graduation, when I could quit with the rest of the senior trackees. I wouldn't be alone ever again. Chills rack my body, and suddenly I am so cold that I'm positive I'll die of hypothermia. The chills leave my body as suddenly as they came, and I am able to move once again. _Nervous? _Please. I am Clove Nicolette Anderson. I don't get nervous. Silly voice, don't you know anything about me? Oh right, you don't. So ha ha. The try out sheet said to meet on the football field Tuesday directly after school. I run to the bathroom to change into shorts and an athletic tee and I hurry outside to meet with the others trying out.

Everyone is warming up, so I drop in next to a pretty, medium height girl with long dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hey." She turns and it looks like it's the first time she's noticed me.

"Oh, hey." She looks at me more closely, with a little more interest than at first. "You know, you look just like Nicole Parker. Are you guys related? I haven't seen you around before." I have to admit, I'm taken aback by the comment/question. No one had ever connected me to Nicole Parker ever before, and suddenly a million questions fly into my head. Could she be my sister? Why am I considering this all of a sudden? Just because someone said that we look kind of similar? What a stupid reason. I can't be stupid about this. My long lost sister. Wow. A lot has happened since we got here. I look up, and Dylana is looking at me strangely. I never answered her question.

"No, we aren't related at all. Must just be a coincidence." Somehow I doubted that. What if Nicole really is Nicolette? That would be a surprise. Hey Mom, I just found out who Nicolette really is. I've been hanging out with her for nearly a month now. Who knows, maybe we even live on the same street. Block at least. I shake my head to clear it. I have to focus on running right now. Not the soap opera that my life has become. The coach calls us all over after stretching for about ten minutes. ….

"Alright, I'm going to call out the names of the first girl to do Time Trials." She pauses, "Dylana Jones, Amy Marshall, Debbie Stevens, and Shelby Conan!" The chosen girls line up at the starting line. Some look nervous, some confident, and some look indifferent.

"Ready? Set? GO!" The girls shoot off, practically streaks against the early November fog. As they come around the track, the coach calls out their times. Dylana has a relatively good time compared to the rest of the group.

Once they are finished, the second group is called. I am not among them. I stare intently at the stony brick wall of the school, trying to ignore the enviable times of the other girls. It doesn't work. I'm trying to calm my humming heart, when I hear the third and final round of girls being summoned.

As I line up, I can feel the tension among the runners. Most of them are as nervous as I am.

"Ready? Set? GO!" I take off, holding nothing back as we fly around the track. I finish before anyone else, barely out of breath. The coach gives me a look that expects a lot, and I can tell I'm going to make it.

The evening passed by in a blur of boringness and normality. Three days later, I'm among a crowd surrounding the bulletin board, looking to see who made the track team. I recognize two names on the list; Dylana's and my own.

Glimmer meets me at my locker fifteen minutes later.

"Did you make it? Did you make it?" She's been almost as excited as I am for the past two weeks. She was glad to hear that I was trying out for _something_, since I refused to go out for cheerleading. My hate for her is surpassed by happiness, and I can't help but throw her a smile.

"Yeah. I did." Glimmer starts having spaz attack and wailing at the top of her annoying little lungs,

_"OMG YOU DID YOU DID YOU DID? NO WAAYYYYY!"_ God this girl can get excited. It's sickening. Why is she so excited? She didn't make the team, I did. I'm not her best friend or anything. She doesn't have to be so _excited._ _Maybe she's just happy for you. _I decided to ignore the voice, which was growing more irritating every minute.

"Thanks." She obviously doesn't see how forced my smile is.

"Well, congrats! I've got to go to class, but I'll see you at lunch!" She trots off with a wave toward the science wing. My next class is history. Bleh. The teacher, Mr. Templesmith, is really old and pretty annoying. He talks like an announcer. I think he used to be an announcer for the Olympics or something.

At lunch, I've been sitting with Glimmer and her groupies since day one. I walk towards the table, but something catches my eye. A little girl is sitting in the corner, eating alone. I change direction and walk towards her instead. Glimmer notices me and tries to wave me over, but I motion that I'll be here in a moment.

The girl jumps a little when she see me and I can tell that she's a loner.

"Hey." She looks like a deer caught in the headlights. I guess no one ever talks to her. I feel bad since I know she feels the same way I did at every new school. Now that I'm here and staying I don't feel that way, but I have to talk to her. "What's your name?"

"Rue Stanley." I can hardly hear her when she finally answers me. She has a strange name too. Wow. "And you?"

"I'm Clove. Clove Anderson. Would you like to sit with me?" Glimmer won't like it if I bring some random girl to sit with her and the cheerleaders.

"With Glimmer? No thanks, I'm fine." This girl's got some attitude. I suppose looks can be deceiving.

"Glimmer? Please. She'd kill me if I brought you over there. No, I was saying that you could sit with me over there." I point to an empty table 6 yards away. She glances at it and nods, barely, so that I hardly catch it. I lend her a hand and help her up. I can feel the glares that Glimmer is sending me. I wonder if she'll overlook it and let me sit with her tomorrow. If I don't sit with Rue again. Rue turns out to be a cool little girl. She's a freshman, so she's new, but she transferred this year, so she didn't have middle school friends like the other freshmans. Her brother Thresh had transferred too, but he's a senior and a football player (one of the best directly behind Cato) so the more popular kids took to him right away. Since she's a loner, Rue didn't become friends with anyone right away, although she was getting close to Primrose Everdeen, whom had asked her to call her by her nickname, Prim. I know the, Prim's sister is Katniss Everdeen, a junior. She's popular in the archery club as the top shot. I saw the award in the school's massive trophy case.

"Hey Clove, do you think we could sit together tomorrow too? I'd rather not sit by myself again." She asks quietly, as though she's afraid and embarrassed to ask. I smile warmly at her and she smiles back. I'm reminded of Nicolette. Would we smile at each other like this if we hadn't been separated? _Maybe. But why dwell in what can't be changed? _This is the first time I've heard the voice say something intelligent. I guess it's right. Dwelling won't help.


	15. Seeking For A Sister

**Hey! I'm sssooooo insanely sorry for not updating in forever! I'm just really lazy sometimes! I've been pretty busy all summer (not to mention lazy) and time just got away from me. I promise I'll update more frequently from now on! I just wanted to add in this author's note that I got the idea for the voice from James Patterson's ****Maximum Ride****, so don't sue me! I'll add a disclaimer! My voice though, is just Clove's conscience (is that spelled wrong?), so that is where I placed the difference. So once again, here is the next chapter, sorry for not updating in forever, and here it is! **

**Disclaimer: The idea for Clove's voice came from James Patterson's book series Maximum Ride, I don't own it!**

After I ate lunch with Rue, Glimmer was absolutely steamed about it. She cornered me the next day, and I could practically see the steam pouring out of her ears. She was _pissed._

"Why were you sitting with that _loser _yesterday, Clove? Are we not good enough for you anymore?" She was out for blood. Me hanging with a freshman when Glimmer was offering me a spot in her group was unacceptable to the queen bee. Wait, that doesn't work. Glimmer has a huge bee allergy. She almost died when a bee hive fell on the campsite she and her family were staying at one camping trip last summer. Needless to say, she doesn't camp anymore. Anyway, back to my chat with Glimmer.

"I just figured that if I get close to the loser, it'll make me look better by throwing her away in front of everyone. Then I'll get myself a rep and give all of us some street cred, plus humiliate the freshman. Three birds with one stone, you know?" I gave her an evil grin and she returned it. It wasn't manipulation; I was just stretching the truth (really far) to protect Rue. Of course as soon as the ice queen heard this excuse, I was in the clear. The Pops (My new nickname for the popular girls, I know its unoriginal thank you) loved to humiliate the younger students, but they hadn't ruined a life in a while, so their cred was dropping by the day. A new freshman down would give them a good boost, plus I haven't done anything manipulative to anyone in the school yet (other than go on a date with the star quarterback, but that doesn't count) so I have almost no reputation at all. This little detail made me being in with the Pops a bad thing. _My_ low rep is giving _them_ a low rep, and we simply _cannot_ have that.

"Fine, but don't mess this up. Consider it your initiation." With a hair flip, the teen disappeared around a corner. I knew then that I would have to warn Rue. Glimmer obviously didn't know that Rue's brother was a jock, and apparently very protective of his little sister. Yeah, no one bullies Rue Stanley, or they'll have to hear from Thresh. And an angry Thresh is a force to be reckoned with. (**A/N: I think I used that saying wrong, but I'm sure you get it.) **

That day was three weeks ago. I still haven't stopped sitting with Rue. I can feel Glimmer's eyes on my back every day, waiting for me to make a move and dump the tiny girl. She keeps asking when I'm gonna do it, but I just tell her soon. Yeah, soon. Soon she'll stop believing that I'm going to dump her soon. Soon I'll get dumped myself. Soon I'll be alone, just like I've always been. Wait, scratch that last one.

I've been discussing my situation with Dylana, who I've grown pretty close to. We have a plan. I've been making other friends, so that I won't be alone after the master plan is complete. What is the master plan you ask? Well… I'm not telling. You'll see once it is in motion. But me and the girls (the not bitchy real friends that I have, Dylana and co.) are nearly finished with planning. Then, after some small adjustments, everything shall be complete. Mwahahahaha!

I haven't heard from my voice at all (Thank God!) since that day, when I first sat with Rue. Apparently I am in the clear for now. I'll probably hear from it very soon though. How do I know you ask? Well, I'm going to do something rather risky rather soon. Something having to do with my, uh… situation. The one about Nicolette.

Yes, that's right. I'm confronting Nicole about Nicolette tomorrow, after school. Everyone keeps saying all of these things about us, how we have similar mannerisms, we look alike (extremely apparently) and we both run track. Since we're both on the track team, I'm going to talk to her after practice. I'm nervous, but also excited. And happy. I've done more research, and I'm nearly positive that it's her. I still can't be sure, but you never know. I have to try, right?

* * *

Today's the day. I'm going to talk to her. Track is almost over, and I'll only have a limited amount of time to catch her before her dad picks her up. The coach finally blows her whistle, dismissing us for the day, and I race through changing so I can run to catch up with Nicole before she get;s to her dad's car.

"Hey!" I call once I'm close enough to her. She turns to look at me with a what-the-hell-are-you-bothering-me-for look. Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought. "Can I ask you a question?" I hate to talk to her right after practice because she gets a suckish attitude after she runs. I guess she doesn't like to be tired. The girl sighs loudly (obviously she's been around Glimmer for way to long) and motions for me to go ahead. "Uh, okay, when's your birthday?" She gives me an is-that-really-all-you-wanted-to-ask-me look and sighs again.

"December 21st, 1995 can I go now? My dad is waiting." She's tapping her foot impatiently, apparently I'm wasting her time. She usually isn't this bratty to me, but like I said, practice always leaves her in a bad mood.

"One more question, then you can go. Where were you born?" I kinda feel like a stalker asking this question, but my mother and I's wellbeing depend on asking this stalkerish question. Even though she was tired and annoyed, Nicole still mustered the energy to give me another look. Of course. I use a lot of looks too, so I supposed this is just another one of the many things we have in common, or so they (read: everyone) say.

"What kind of question is that? Whatever. California. I was born in California. Can you leave me alone now?" She marches away, leaving me to dwell in my thoughts. Ha. More like leaving me to scream at myself. HOLY CRAP! I just found my sister! (I think.)

**So, there you have it! My chapter to make up for the long period of time that I didn't update. And I feel as though it is way too short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it! I'll do a long chapter soon, I promise. I want to update a lot before summer ends. So, Dylana, Nicole, and Mimi, here is the new chapter you all wanted! (Lily too, you just don't pressure me as much as those creepers do.) I swear I'll update more frequently from now on, but I have a few other stories that I want to post before I continue this. No worries, most of them are short and easy to type. They'll be out soon and I can do more New Beginnings! So… R&R!**

**(BTW: Do you like the new cover image for this story?)**


	16. Hanging Out and Interrogations

**This chapter has nothing to do with the drama from the last chapter. I decided I needed a break from the Nicolette stuff, so this is just about Clove's life as a regular teenager. You remember back in chapters 12+13 when Glimmer set Clove up on a double date with her and Marvel, plus Cato? Well I hope you do, because to successfully read this chapter, you must know of Cato and Clove's relationship. Now that I'm finished talking, enjoy!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_I slam my fist down on my alarm clock to no avail. It takes me about six slams onto the dreaded piece of sh… _machinery _until it finally shuts up. I shut my eyes and drift back into peaceful dreamless sleep.

_"Clove Nicolette Anderson you better be down here in five minutes or you won' event look at a car until you graduate college!" _My eyes, sleep as they were about three seconds ago, fly open as I leap out of my bed and throw on some clothes. I race through all of my morning routine and down the stairs in four minutes. "You cut it close." As timid as my mother can be, she can be fierce when it comes to being late. She is a very punctual woman.

"Sorry. I was already getting dressed when you, uh, _called _for me." The lie slips out and I can't help but put a sickly sweet smile on my face. She totally buys it too.

"Alright then. I'm sorry that I yelled. Now please eat you breakfast and hurry to school." She had let me officially drive myself to school every day after two weeks at TJ High. Yeah, I'm responsible all right. I haven't crashed yet.

At school, everything goes as usual. The plan is going to be commenced in a few days, so we have been finalizing the preparations.

I stand in front of my locker messing with my books for a while before I slam it shut and scream. Loud.

"Cato! Don't do that! You gave me an underaged heart attack, dummy!" I yell at the blond football player about manners and dying young for a while until I was out of breath and he had apologized about 900 times. "Sorry."

"No problem, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." He apologizes once again. Let me explain. After G+M forced us onto a double date, we exchanged numbers and kept in touch. Actually we went on a more few dates. We aren't dating, just… we hang out sometimes. Together. We just go to the movies and stuff. Nothing big and weird. Anyway, back to the present. "So… I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight with me. Unless you have something else to do with Glimmer." He smiles as the last sentence came out of his mouth, and within six seconds we were both laughing hysterically. He's the only person outside of my good group who knows about the Glimmer situation. He doesn't like her either, but since Marvel is dating her, he has to play nice.

"Sure, seven?" Seven's the regular time for us to meet up when we go out.

"Yup. See you then!" He calls to me as he walks away. I hang out with Rue for the remainder of the day until the finally bell finally rings and I hurry to my car before anyone can stop me. I have tons of homework to do before Cato picks me up, plus I have to shower. Being a girl in high school with a social life is difficult.

Trigonometry sucks. So does Advanced English. And German 4. And school in general. And _especially _homework. I can't stand the stuff. But do I have a choice? Nope.

I finished my homework in record time. Yeah, it only took me four hours this time. So now I have half an hour to get ready before Cato gets here. And I'll have to be outside waiting for him because my sisters'll pummel him before we can get out of there. I have yet to take a shower.

I barely make it in time. I raced out the door just as he pulled up. "Hey!"

"Hey Clover! Your sisters let you get out without a full sixteen hour interrogation? That's new." He smiles at me.

"Your dad let you get out before slamming you with questions about what college you're going to accept a scholarship from? That's new too." The smile disappears and a serious look takes it's place. Cato's dad is a lawyer, and he wants his only son to follow in his footsteps. Sadly, Cato doesn't want to do that, or go to college at all. His dream is to be a pro football player, and if he can't do that then go into the military. I really don't think the military is the place for anyone, but whatever he believes in is his dream, not my choice. "Okay, sensitive subject, I'm really sorry." He, with a great effort, forces away the face and replaces it with a strained smile.

"I get it, it's fine." Let's just get out of here. The movie starts at 7:30." I grimace once he looks away. I hit a nerve that I shouldn't have, and now this entire night would be awkward. Great. Nice going, Clove.

The movie wasn't actually that bad. It was a comedy, so the tension eased up as soon as it started. Now we're going to dinner at Glory Day's, his favorite sport's bar (not that we drink when we go there, don't get the wrong idea). Tonight the Jets were playing, our New York home team. I've always followed football, but never a specific team until now. Naturally I took after the home team as a New Yorker.

After we order, we don't talk at all, we're too focused on the game. We scream with happiness when the Jets get touchdowns and groan when the opponents score. Once the game is over I realize that our food had come at least an hour ago and was now really cold. Cato and I exchange a glance before bursting out laughing. How do we not do this during school?

He drops me off at about 11 o'clock. I always tell him that I can't come home until my sisters go to bed if he wants me to live to see another day. He apparently does.

"Thanks! I'll see you on Monday!" He waves and pulls away as I dig through my pockets for my keys. Wait, what? Where are they? Oh, no you have to be kidding me. I peer into the window and see my house keys lying on the front table. Crap. Now I'll have to ring the stupid doorbell and wake my sisters, who will indeed bombard me with questions that I do not want to answer. Why can't I enjoy sleeping outside?

I cautiously (like it's going to matter how lightly I ring the bell) move my finger towards the button, then I get over myself and just push it. Ouch. Did it just get ten times as loud?

I can hear excited yells coming from the other side of the mahogany (**A/N: See what I did there? Mahogany? Hehehe.)** door and I immediately brace for impact. As expected, Izzy and Eliza burst through the door and begin tugging expectantly at my shirt, words tumbling out of their mouths.

"Where have you been? Were you on a date? Who with? A guy, duh. Was he cute? Do you like him? When are you going out again? Have you found your prince charming like in the fairytales? Are you gonna get married and live in a sugar castle? Huh? Are ya are ya are ya? Tell us!" Look over them to my mom, whom is holding up her hands in defeat and shaking her, not to mention laughing at my misery. I sigh and start answering.

"The movies, yes, a guy, yes, I don't like him as more than a friend, I don't know, no, and no. Happy now?" They look disappointed, but they still nod and trot back to their room. My mom apologizes and follows them, leaving me to recover from the assault. Yes, a sister attack does require recovery time. They are very stressful. And scary. I decide to surf the internet for a while before I go to bed. It is a Friday night after all. I deserve some lonely high schooler time. Weekends never last long enough, and I have track practice tomorrow morning.

** I just realized that Clove's family has two sets of twins. Oh well, too late to change now. Just so you all know, I'm really just winging it for this story, I don't have anything planned. I don't own Glory Day's! It's a real life, epic sports bar. So this is the new chapter. Nicole, your special request will be fulfilled soon! In the next chapter, actually. So get excited! Luv ya! You too, Dylana, Lily, and Mimi! Isn't this chapter long? I'll update again soon!**


	17. Not A Murder Attempt

**Omg yay! It's an update! I'm so super sorry I've taken so long, but I've been super busy lately, and I do all kinds of after school stuff, plus school, and homework, and I'm also the laziest person ever, so I haven't updated! I'm working on 3 different stories right now, so… busyness. So to sum it up, life got in the way of writing. But I finally started this, and hopefully I'll finish it in time to meet my deadline! So cross your fingers and here we go. And this isn't even very long... so sorry yet again. The next chapter will be longer! Oh, and I changed the cover pic, so tell me if you like it!**

* * *

_Crap crap crap crap crap. Crap! _ I run down the halls, only slowing to avoid being yelled at by teachers. If I'm late to English the teacher will kill me! Suddenly I'm struck with something. No, I don't get hit in the face with a brick, I mean a thought. I check the time on my Blackberry and turn to slam my head into the wall. My next class? Lunch.

* * *

I end up being early for English. But I see something _very _interesting as I enter the room.

Glimmer has Rue cornered. I guess she was in this class before our period and she left late. The Ice Queen has been busy drilling me about her lately. I guess she got sick of it and decided to take Rue down herself. I wasn't having it though, obviously.

"Hey little freshman. Since Clove is taking so long to beat you down, I guess I'll just have to ruin you myself. What do you think you're doing anyway, hanging out with one of _my _girls like you're welcome among us? You aren't. So quit tagging along like a little puppy, and-" at that moment, Glimmer is cut off by her own shriek of terror. Why you ask? Only because there is now a pair of scissors sticking out of the wall on either side of her head. This confuses me. I only threw one pair of scissors. Oh, explanation. There's Nicole, on the other side of the room from me, her arm still in the final throwing position, the rest of her body rigid from shock. Actually, the entire room is frozen, as though time stopped. _Whoa, attacked by her own ally. That's gotta hurt. _Shut up, this a dramatic moment.

Glimmer snaps out of it first. "What the hell Nicole? You could've killed me! What was that for?" Rue takes this as an opportunity to run away, but not before she can shoot me a thankful look. As expected, Nicole snaps out of it once she's been put on the spotlight. Flabbergast, she tries (and fails) to explain herself without losing her reputation.

"I - I just - I didn't - Ugh!" Decided she can't win, she runs out of the room in a very teenage angst way. Glimmer makes a disgusted sound before remembering me. The second terrorist in this exaggerated act of terrorism, Glimmer being the victim.

"And you! What is up with my girls today, attacking me twice in one day? I think we need a recruit overview, Marcy." Marcy is her personal assistant. Glimmer lured the freshman in with promises of popularity that are going to be broken. "What's your excuse?" She demands. So I tell her off **(A/n: Forgive me for being too lazy to type out the entire speech. As I said, I'm lazy.)**. I've been planning to do this for weeks, but the golden opportunity hadn't come until now. When I'm done, Glimmer is speechless, I'm triumphant, and the rest of the room's jaws are on the floor. I walk to my seat with my head held high, and the teacher enters the room, signaling the start of class before Her Majesty can come to her senses.

* * *

Glimmer most likely expects me to regret dropping her like I did. She thinks I won't have any friends to hang out with and I'll sit alone at lunch like a loser and all of that blah. Sadly for her, she has no idea how long I've been planning this (which is kind of sad). At lunch the next day I sit with Dylana and company, and I hang out with them all day also. I can see Glimmer giving me a triumphant look when I walk into the lunchroom, but that look melts away very quickly as I walk to Dylana's table without hesitation and sit down. Her face drains of all color as they welcome me warmly. The moment is just too good, and I can't resist. I turn towards her and flash my most radiant smile, wagging my fingers in a way only a girl with skill can do. And the look on the not-so-poor girl's face is absolutely priceless.

* * *

The rest of my day goes remarkably well. I meet up with Cato in the training room after school and he congratulates me for shaking off Glimmer.

"I heard you almost killed Glimmer in Trig today. True?" I laugh and shake my head.

"Nope. I almost killed her in English." Our laughter echoes through the near-empty combat center, drawing the attention of Marvel, the only other student within a fifty-foot radius.

"Hey. What's so funny?" Cato and I exchanged a look, obviously thinking the same thing. He hadn't heard that I told his girlfriend off and almost buried a pair of scissors in her pretty little skull. Cato nods just enough for me to notice and not the brunette guy in front of us.

"Uhh… just how I almost killed Glimmer by throwing a pair of scissors into the wall an inch from her head in English earlier hahaha!" I try to cover up the awkwardness with a laugh but when it comes out it sounds forced and nervous.

Marvel stares at with the most stupid look ever on his face for a minute before turning to Cato for help, who only nods. Then he makes some noises that are even more idiotic than the look before turning and rushing to get out, knocking over several carts of weapons (dangerous much?) in the process.

"Well…" Cato starts, but he trails off. I know what he's going to say.

"That was awkward."


	18. An Update, Although Not The One Desired

So, I'mma be blunt.

I have _no idea _where this story is going.

I don't know why I made it all sisters and drama and fires, but for some whacked out reason, I did.

And I don't know why, and now, I'm stuck. Like, really, really stuck.

Any ideas? Cuz I'm out. I'm currently taking suggestions for continuations, or if I should just put it out of its misery and move on, or what. Someone help me. Por favor.

**So, as of now, this story is on official hold, and it will be for as long as it takes for me to get an idea.**

So my friends, Help me if you can. (And sorry if you thought this was going to be a new chapter. I wish, man.)

And also as of now, my first ever story is a **FAILURE.** Great. :(


End file.
